Chances
by Skye Maxwell
Summary: A series of instances that explore Kyoya and Haruhi's relationship, including the reasons why Kyoya is so harsh to Haruhi, how Haruhi has changed Kyoya's perceptions of the future, and the chances they create for each other. Some dissonance, some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I tried to do the thing where you put your playlist on shuffle and write drabbles about a pairing for the duration of each song, but that didn't really work. I cheated too many times. Lol. This was probably not the best way to start writing for a fandom I've never written for before, but hey, you live and learn. These are all about Kyoya and Haruhi, a pairing that I am strangely and suddenly fascinated with. This has references through the end of the manga, so heads up on that.**

* * *

1: Every Time You Lie- Demi Lovato

Each time you lie...

Kyoya...

I see right through it.

That's the thing about you and me: we can read each other. Perhaps a little too well sometimes.

You're lying when you say that you hate your father and brothers.

You're lying when you say that you don't care when Tamaki is upset over something stupid.

And you're lying when you say that you could care less whether or not I was in the Host Club.

You know I'm smart, Kyoya.

Don't pretend that I don't see the truth you try to hide.

* * *

2: Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park

I have a habit of being cold to people when I see no benefit in befriending them.

I've always known that I do this. It was a never a problem before.

Until now.

I was cold to her at first. There was nothing she could possibly do for me then.

Wrong.

I was wrong.

Today, when she looked at me long and hard after I offhandedly said something rude, I felt just the slightest bit nervous.

What was she searching for in my eyes? She sees too much...

But I must not be so cold to her.

Because befriending her could end up having a lot more benefit than I initially thought.

* * *

3: Chances- Five for Fighting 

Tamaki likes me for who I am. That has always meant a lot to me.

But right now, I don't want to be liked for who I am.

I want to change. I want to be liked for who I am when I am a better Kyoya than the one I am now.

I just have never had the chance to change.

She will be my chance.

She, the one who has altered my mode of thinking, will help me become a better person, and hopefully, she will like me for being that person.

A chance is all I need.

* * *

4: Comatose- Skillet

He hasn't responded in days.

In my chair, I lean tiredly on the side of the mattress, staring at his face and willing his eyes to open. It is my turn to stay with him.

I haven't slept since Kyoya had his accident.

"Senpai... I don't see what benefit lying around here doing nothing has for you."

His eyes open slightly but then squeeze back shut.

With my heart racing, I brush his hair out of his face with my hand and place his glasses on him.

"Wake up, you idiot," I say harshly. I then weakly add, "Please?"

"Haruhi," he says with a hoarse voice, "Please go shut the door and make sure no one can come in."

"Why?"

"I think I'll find waking up more appealing if you're the only one in the room."

* * *

5: Come What May- Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman

"Your father won't approve of me."

"What my father thinks means absolutely nothing to me."

"The others won't accept it, especially Hikaru and Tamaki."

"Not at first they won't, but our friendship is stronger than that."

"What about-"

"What about you, Haruhi? You think about others too much. What do _you_ think? Answer my question."

"This could be detrimental to you in a lot of ways."

"I don't care about any of that. Whatever harm could come would be outweighed by having you."

"Then... my answer is yes."

* * *

6: Easier to Run- Linkin Park

After that night at the Nekozawa's beach house, I phoned my father and had him take me home early in the morning before the others woke up. I told him I was sick. And I was, in a way.

It was easier to run away from the situation that had confronted me that night than facing it.

After I figured out that Kyoya was trying to teach me a lesson, I also realized that he had a kindness in him. An endearing kindness that made my heart stick in my throat.

And then Tamaki came, and when he shielded me from the storm, I also became speechless at his kindness.

These two kind people both love me very much. I avoid them both because I don't know how to feel about any of this, about either of them.

* * *

7: From Where You Are- Lifehouse

America is far away.

_Too _far away.

I'm not doing this because I miss him.

Yes, Tamaki is my best friend, but a break from him for a good while would be beneficial to my health.

No, I'm doing this for her.

Whatever this is between us, what I'd venture to call a friendship, cannot stand the test of such a separation at this critical point of development.

"Stop moping around, all of you. Pack your bags. I've already made the arrangements. We'll be taking my family's jet in the morning."

"Where are we going?" the twins and Honey asked in unison.

I pushed my glasses up and said, "To study abroad in America, of course."

* * *

8: Haven't Met You Yet- Michael Buble

It's funny; it happened the day after I talked to him about meeting someone special...

Kyoya did not wish to speak to me at first, especially since I was haphazardly attempting to organize his drawers at the time, but I eventually got him to put his books down and talk to his older sister.

"You've looked down lately, Kyoya. What you need is a nice girl to light up that face of yours."

"I don't have time for a nice girl. And my face does not light up. Please stop messing up all of my clothing."

"You say that now, but when the right girl comes along, your opinions will change."

"I doubt that."

The next day when he came home, I could immediately tell.

"Anything new at school?"

"We met the scholarship student today," he said, as if it was nothing exciting.

That's all he had to say. His sister can tell.

I know you will be the one to light up his face, dear scholarship student.

* * *

9: Break Your Heart- Taio Cruz

The first time she looked at me with interest, I knew I had to make any feelings dissipate immediately, so I increased her debt, calling her a commoner at least five times in the process.

I had to stop any feelings of affection that might arise within her... and within me, also. There was no place for that here.

I continued week after week to act in the same way toward her, and I watched the interest in her eyes fade away to nothing.

It was better this way.

Better for the club, better for our guests, and better for her in the long run.

I would just end up breaking her heart, anyways.

* * *

10: Innocence- Avril Lavigne

He wakes up and realizes he is sitting on a couch in the club room. It is getting dark.

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai, you're finally awake. You fell asleep as soon as the guests left this afternoon. You must have been very tired."

"Haruhi? What are you still doing here?" he asks, slightly embarrassed that he had been asleep for so long.

"I couldn't just leave you alone. I didn't want to wake you, though. You've looked so exhausted lately. I got a lot of quiet studying done, so it was no problem for me to wait for you to wake up."

She sits down on the couch and looks up at the ceiling, tired herself.

He begins, "You should have woken-"

"But you looked so peaceful..." she interrupts.

"Thank you," is all he says, and then a comfortable silence fills the large room as they just take the time to sit there and think, content to stay in the innocence of the quiet.

* * *

**I hope my first attempt at characterization for this series didn't fail too hard. I know it's hard to make a plausible Kyoya-in-love... as well as a plausible Haruhi-in-love... ha, what a difficult pairing. Anyways, please review. This was fun. Perhaps I shall write another chapter someday.**

**-Skye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Here's more KyoHaru for you. There's only five in this chapter, but these are a bit longer. I'm not sure how many more chapters of this I'll add. One or two, most likely. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

11: You and Me- Lifehouse

As the banquet proceeds and the hosts go around entertaining the guests, there is one person I cannot keep my eyes off.

There she is, dancing an animated waltz with Honey-senpai, a bright smile on her face.

The dress the twins had stuffed her in earlier got juice spilled on it by Tamaki, so she is wearing her uniform, without the blazer.

Still, in the middle of a crowd of beautiful girls dressed to the nines, wearing boys' pants and a tie, she is the one I can't stop looking at.

I don't really care for the dresses the twins and Tamaki put her in. They're not _her._

She is content with who she is.

I watch her, and only she and I exist.

* * *

12: Never Too Late- Three Days Grace

"I will not be forced into a marriage. I'm sorry, but I simply won't," I told Kyoya's father, and I walked away.

"This is not the last you will hear from me, Miss Fujioka."

_What a shame_, I thought sourly, not taking kindly to this man.

I shut the door behind me and found Kyoya there, who had been listening.

"It's really nothing personal," I tell him honestly.

"Do you love someone? Is that why you refuse?"

"No one, senpai. I would refuse to be _put_ into any marriage."

"Then that means that it is not too late."

"Not too late for what?"

"It's not too late to make you love me."

* * *

13: Gravity- Sara Bareilles

No matter what I do, I always am pulled back to you, Kyoya-senpai.

I tried to ignore what I felt for you.

When I could not do that, I tried to at least not let the feeling grow.

When that did not work, I tried to pretend that what I felt toward you was actually meant for someone else.

I tried to aim my affections at several someones, but it didn't work, because none of them were you.

No one can hold me like you can, even though your arms have never been around me.

It's your gravity, Kyoya-senpai. It pulls me in and never lets me get too far away from you.

I've used up a lot of strength fighting your gravity, senpai.

Maybe it's stronger than me.

And that's why I'm finally giving into your gravity and allowing myself to fall.

* * *

14: The Prayer- Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli

I would not normally do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Hello?

God?

This is Ootori Kyoya. Well, I suppose you know that already.

I probably don't deserve any favors, but I know someone who does, and I'm asking this on behalf of her.

Haruhi's father, Ranka-san, is very ill.

I suppose you already know that also...

He is in the hands of the best doctors that work for the Ootoris, but I'm afraid there's not much more they can do for him.

There's not much more _I _can do for _her_.

That's why I'm coming to you.

Make him better, God.

Her father is all she has left.

I'm not strong enough to comfort her now, let alone if she loses her father. None of us are strong enough.

She needs Ranka-san. She needs him to be okay.

They are truly good people, a brand of humans completely unlike my own. Do this for them, not for me.

God?

_Please. _

Please help.

Please help her, God.

* * *

15: Look After You- The Fray

I know myself too well.

If I don't tell you this now, I will surely break.

It's the night of my graduation from Ouran.

The host club will be permanently over soon.

You will not be obligated to see me everyday.

If you do see me, it'll be a coincidence, but that's not likely, since we do not run in common circles.

Either that, or your seeing me will be voluntary.

That is also not likely.

Not unless I tell you _now._

"Haruhi?"

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai! Would you like to dance?"

I bow to her, and then I put one arm around her. My other hand takes hers, and we slowly begin to dance.

"You know, Haruhi, some of these people that are graduating tonight... I may never see them again. It's amazing how quickly time passes and how with it, people come in and out of our lives."

"That's very true, senpai."

"Haruhi, I would like for you to not be one of those people."

"You would like me to stay, senpai?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she says simply, and she leans into me, resting her head on my chest. "I will stay and not go, Kyoya-senpai."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you could, please review. Thanks a million.**

**-Skye**


	3. Chapter 3

**5 more for you. :) Thanks to those who faved this and put me on alerts, it means the world to me. I think the next chapter will be the last one... most likely. **

* * *

16: Angel- Sarah McLachlan

He hadn't loved his father.

That's what he kept trying to tell himself, anyway.

The day of the funeral was quiet, grey, chillingly cold, unyielding... just as his father had always been.

Just as he himself was becoming.

Perhaps this was the last straw, the last synapse to break before he lost himself to the Ootori name.

As he walked away from the grave, he only mourned the future ahead of him, not the past buried in the ground behind him.

He was _just like _his father.

"Kyoya? You aren't your father, you know. You're allowed to be sad, and you're allowed to show it."

Her mind-reading words broke something in him, and as she wrapped her sympathetic arms around him, he felt a strange, otherworld comfort wash over him, as if he were in the arms of an angel.

* * *

17: White Flag- Dido 

I'm in love.

Some things can't be helped.

I messed up with you, Haruhi.

You tried to deal with me, but you were smart enough to get off of my sinking ship before it hurt you too badly.

I don't deserve you; I never did. I know that.

I know that you will not give me a second chance, and I'm not foolish enough to ask for one.

I am foolish enough, however, to remember the nights when love for me glimmered in your eyes.

I know we'll meet again, but I'll put on my perfected passive look. You'll think that I've moved on.

You'll be wrong.

You changed something in me.

I'm in love, and always will be.

Some things can't be helped.

I'm stuck on this sinking ship, but I refuse to wave a white flag in surrender.

You will always be a part of me.

* * *

18: Hello- Evanescence

"Hello," a voice behind me says.

With just that one word, my heart goes crazy.

What is it about him that makes my heart pound so hard?

I think I'm slightly afraid of him, but I'm not sure why.

Sure, he has a private police force at his command, but he would never use them against me.

Sure, he could probably snap me in half with his bare hands, but I don't have to fear that unless I cross him.

Sure, he has control of my debt and likes to raise it for trivial things, but that doesn't warrant fear, really... that just makes me angry.

What is it, then?

"Haruhi? Don't daydream; it's unbecoming."

"Oh, sorry, Kyoya-senpai."

I don't know what about him I'm afraid of, but I must be afraid of something.

Why else would my heart be racing like this?

* * *

19: Strangers Like Me- Phil Collins

These people I'm surrounded by are humans, supposedly, and I'm human... supposedly.

How can we be so different?

"Kyoya-senpai, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

I look down at her, this commoner in her native setting among other commoners.

"I'm fine, Haruhi. I guess I'm just not used to being around... _normal_ people."

_Are _they normal? I don't even know...

I used to think my life was somewhat normal, but apparently, according to her, it's far from average.

But, perhaps, if this is normal, and this "normal" produced Haruhi, it's something I could manage to get used to.

* * *

20: Love Remains the Same- Gavin Rossdale

I don't believe that love is something that ever goes away.

Not love that's real.

After all these years, my love for my mother is still in my heart.

She may have died when I was little, but her love did not die along with her.

It's been so long since I've seen anyone from the host club, including Kyoya.

I'm happy that I'll get chance to see all of them soon when I visit on Kyoya's birthday.

At first, I was hesitant to accept the invitation that arrived in my mailbox, written in his handwriting.

I was afraid that I would go back and too much would have changed.

Everyone went off in very different directions after high school, and I thought that maybe the bonds we had all shared at one time as a club would be gone.

But then, I was reminded of my mom, and I knew it would be okay.

Sure, things will have changed. It's something that can't be avoided with the passage of time.

However, one thing that will not have changed will be the fact that we all love each other.

Which includes you and I, Kyoya.

I'm no longer afraid and look forward to the day when we are all reunited, because I now understand that when all else fails, when time and distance create a barrier, and when the present fades into the past, _love, _unfailingly, always... love remains the same.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review if you can. Tell me which one you liked best. :3 (Or least. Haha.)**

**-Skye**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, yeah... I lied. (Sorry!) This was going to be the last chapter. I was going to cram ten drabbles in this chapter, but after I wrote five, I was already over 900 words. I didn't want this chapter to get too big, so one more chapter will be posted (which will definitely be the last one).

* * *

**

21: Radioactive- Kings of Leon

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"If you could describe our friendship in one word, what would it be?"

"That's a funny question."

"Funny, senpai?"

"You are assuming that we have a friendship?"

"Don't be cruel."

"Good."

"What?"

"The one word to describe our friendship: good."

"Oh. Actually, that's more of a positive word than I expected. Okay, thanks, senpai."

More positive than she had expected? What did she think this was? He couldn't let her get away with that.

As she began to walk away, he took her by the wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Developing. Beneficial. Unexpected. Fascinating. Intriguing. Inevitable."

He then placed a kiss on her forehead, and when her skin warmed instantly under his touch, he added, "Explosive._ Radioactive_."

* * *

22: If It's Love- Train

I don't know what this is.

I know there's something between us; that's obvious.

But what is it, exactly? Is it love?

I've fooled myself into thinking other things were love before.

I don't want to make that mistake again; it hurts too much.

But then, this doesn't feel like those other times at all.

No, it feels like something way more intense, more addictive, more natural, more... just _more._

If what this is turns out to be love, then I'll be okay with that.

If it's love, and you give me the word that this is a two-way street we're on, then let's go for it.

I'll love everything about you and we can have a bunch of kids and turn old together, if that's what you want.

I just need to know that this is love, and from there, we can do whatever, as long as I'm with you.

* * *

23: About You Now- Miranda Cosgrove

Is it too late, Kyoya? I hope not.

We were so young then. I didn't understand one thing about relationships or love or anything.

But I grew up, and now I know that even though I was one of the smartest students at Ouran, I wasn't smart enough to understand just what you were to me.

When you told me that you loved me, I kind of freaked out. I had the right to, didn't I?

Yeah, probably not.

It's just that I was too dense to read your signals and too naïve to understand the gravity of your words.

You're it, Kyoya. There is no one else out there for me. I know that now.

I let you down, and I know that too. Please tell me there's still room in your heart for me and for a second chance.

* * *

24: Everything- Lifehouse

"Kyo-chan, I've thought a lot about the kind of girl that would be perfect for you."

"Nee-san, please stop pestering me. You shouldn't waste your time thinking of such pointless things."

"Ah, Kyo-chan, you have to believe there's _someone_ out there for you."

"Stop calling me that. And no, I don't."

"She will be very intelligent, of course. Intelligent enough to keep up with you and perhaps outsmart you once in a while to keep your ego in check."

"How can you say such an insult in such a kind voice?"

"She will be very independent, because Kyo-chan likes to surround himself with strong people. She will curiously question everything Kyo-chan does, from what he is typing so fervently on his laptop to what he is basing his whole merit system on. She will not care about what other people think of her and try to get Kyo-chan to realize that what other people think of him is not as important as he believes."

"Fuyumi, please stop-"

"She will watch you when you think no one is looking and see what no one else sees about you. She will challenge your morals and beliefs and be harsh to you when needed, but only because she wants the best for you. She will tolerate your stubbornness and combat it with a stubborn spirit of her own. Her heart, however, will be pure gold, as that is what it would take to love such a distant person as Kyo-chan."

"Stop describing her," he muttered, but Fuyumi didn't hear him.

Haruhi was all of those things. Everything.

* * *

25: Say- John Mayer

"What's wrong, Kyoya-senpai?" she asked, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"Who said that anything was wrong?"

"Those two," she replied, and when he looked at her, she was pointing at his eyes.

"_Those two_ only see. They don't say anything."

"Well, _that_," she pointed at his mouth, "can definitely say things, and I can tell that it wants to let something out, so _that _needs to open up and say what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Haruhi. Please continue to go about your business."

Haruhi sighed, folded her arms behind her head, and propped her feet up on the table before her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving until you say what you need to say."

"I don't need to say anything, Haruhi. Get your feet off the-"

"Then I guess I'm not leaving, senpai."

* * *

**Please review. Tell me which ones you liked. :)  
Thanks so much to bloodyhell95 for your reviews! I really appreciate them. :D  
After I finish this story, I'm debating starting an Ouran drabble series similar to the one I have for Maximum Ride, my other fandom. It's been quite successful, and I think it'd be fun to do something similar for Ouran. Perhaps...**

**-Skye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, lovely people! Happy Valentine's Day, and here is the final chapter. These are long. It's funny how the drabbles get longer with each chapter. Just a heads up, 26 alternates between Kyoya's POV and Haruhi's POV. 29 is in Honey's POV. I picked the last song on purpose to wrap up the "chances" theme. Please enjoy!**

* * *

26: The Only Exception- Paramore

When I was younger, I saw my parents fall out of love with each other.

When I was little, my mom died. A part of my dad died with her. So did a part of me.

I promised myself then that I wouldn't ever fall in love, because I knew then that love never lasts.

The hurt I saw in my father as well as my own hurt caused me to make a rule for myself that I'd never fall in love, seeing how much it hurts when it is taken away.

I always stayed a comfortable distance away from people. It was safer that way.

When boys asked me out or girls tried to become too close of friends, I would push them away and withdraw further inside myself.

But then I met her, this little commoner girl who was nothing like the airhead girls the host club entertains.

But then I entered the host club and met him, this brooding figure who, unlike the others, refuses to let himself be figured out.

Could I break my promise to myself for her? No, it's too much of a risk...

Rules do have exceptions, don't they? Perhaps they shouldn't...

Then again, I've always been open to a certain amount of risk, if the end result looks beneficial enough.

Maybe this once...

I've always been realistic. It's very possible that it won't last. Then I'll just find a way to return to my current state.

You will be my only exception, and if it doesn't work out, then I'll just keep a straight face and move on like it never happened.

I'll break my promise for you. Hopefully the love I've come to know will break its promise of not lasting.

I can't just let go of this possibility in front of me. Who knows? Maybe you'll lead me on my way to believing in love again.

* * *

27: Say Okay- Vanessa Hudgens

I haven't been to school in days.

When I found out that my cousin had died, I didn't know what was worse: the sadness or the guilt.

I'm so selfish.

I hadn't written her or called her since entering Ouran.

I've just been so busy with the host club and studying hard to retain my scholarship...

But that's no excuse.

I told the host club that I was sick. I didn't want them to know about my cousin.

They have all sent me get-well-soon gifts. Everyone but him, that is.

I lied to them, and they sent me these gifts that I can't even look at. I now feel like an even more terrible person.

"Haruhi! I'm home!" Dad's voice proclaims as he bursts through our front door. His joy sounds strained. I know he's trying to be strong for me. "Look who I ran into on the way home, Haruhi!"

I look up from my spot on the floor.

"Kyoya-senpai?" I say quizzically.

"You two have a nice talk while I go start dinner, okay?" Dad says too-happily, disappearing into the kitchen.

Looking down at me with a gaze that goes right through me, Kyoya says, "Ranka-san told me everything."

I want to run or hide or disappear... anything to get me away from the shame I'm feeling. Kyoya-senpai knows how bad of a person I am, how I neglected my cousin, how I lied to the club...

He kneels down beside me and says, "You're not a bad person, Haruhi. Don't let your feelings of sadness at losing your cousin turn into feelings of guilt that destroy you. The loss of communication between the two of you is not equivalent to the loss of love. Your relationship with her will always be there. Don't regret that."

I stare at him, not knowing what to say. Before he can see the tears spill out, I pull him into a hard hug. The Shadow King is rigid, relaxing only slightly when he feels my tears soaking through his shirt.

"It'll be okay," he says tensely, and in the moment, I almost believe him.

I don't deserve any comfort, but since this person who is not the comforting type is kind enough to give it to me, I will accept it.

* * *

28: Boston- Augustana

I knew before the others that she was considering studying abroad.

One day amidst the chaos of club activities, as she was walking by me, I said, "Boston, hm?"

She stopped in her tracks. Turning to me, she said, "What?"

As if she didn't know what I was talking about...

As if I didn't know everything about her...

"You are considering studying abroad, Haruhi?" I asked more clearly, as if I didn't know the answer already.

"How did you know, senpai?"

"I have my sources," I said with a content smile.

"Well, if you must know, yes, I'm considering it, but I haven't decided yet."

"You haven't paid off your debt, you know, and seeing how your departure would severely drop the club's profits, I would have to increase your debt all the more, which you would eventually have to pay off upon your return to Ouran."

"Well, I suppose I'd be better off just staying in Boston," she joked.

I didn't laugh.

"Are you running away from something, Haruhi?"

She looked flustered. "It's a great opportunity, senpai. I'm being offered a full scholarship. I can learn about American culture, advance my English studies, meet new people-"

"New people, Haruhi?"

Her eyes were angry and pleading at the same time. "I just need... I need to get away..."

"Get away from what? From Japan? From the host club?" I asked. "From me?"

A flash of shock appeared in her eyes. "You don't know me, Kyoya-senpai. Stop pretending you do. Your sources may tell you trivia about me, but you don't know the real me or my reasons for doing what I do, so just let it rest, please."

"Your defensiveness tells me that I'm at least partially correct."

"Like you care one thing about me, senpai!"

"You want me to deny that, don't you?" I said knowingly.

She turned and walked briskly away.

The next day she announced to the club that she had decided to go to Boston, and I didn't try to stop her.

If she wants to get away from what she wants to get away from that much, then she should go.

It's not like what she feels for me will disappear that easily.

It's not like she won't return to Japan.

It's not like I won't wait for her, like I won't be here when she's worked out her feelings, like I won't accept her when she comes back, like I won't give her her space, like I don't know what she means to me...

No, it's not like that at all.

* * *

29: Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park

When she joined our club, she unknowingly brought a new brightness into the third music room.

Haru-chan is a warm stream of sunlight.

Kyo-chan has always been on the darker side.

We _do_ share the same blood type, you know.

Haru-chan dubbed him as the Shadow King, and I'd have to say she was pretty accurate.

Kyo-chan is cold, calm, quiet, and dark, like the night.

But I've always known that Kyo-chan's personality is not just black-and-white.

Even Kyo-chan has his gray areas.

I must admit, though, I never though of the two of them ever getting together.

However, I've concluded that it's cute, and I _know_ what's cute.

Haru-chan is good for him, you know?

You can't have shadows without daylight, can you?

No, and nowadays, you can't have Kyo-chan without Haru-chan.

He is always with her, a step behind.

It's almost as if he has become her shadow, instead of the former unattached, meandering shadow he was.

Kyo-chan has become the shadow of the day, and Haru-chan is sharing her light with him.

And with each passing day, the daylight gets brighter and parts of the shadow fade.

It's a very nice thing to see.

Ah, I feel exhausted from being so deep.

I must take a break.

"Haru-chan! Kyo-chan! Come have some cake with me!"

* * *

30: World of Chances- Demi Lovato

She looks up at me and says, "You know, Kyoya-senpai, you've got a face for a smile."

As I look down at her, slightly thrown off by her sudden appearance in front of me and her choice of words, I think, _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Are you implying that my smile aesthetically suits my face? Or are you informing me of what you think the function of my face is?" I ask.

"I'm saying you should smile more," she says simply.

She then walks away, leaving me to ponder her words.

She is a world.

She's a world that is completely different from mine.

Her world is that of the commoner, the world of not caring what others think, a world of genuineness, of authenticity...

How could I ever understand such a world?

Though... it does make me curious...

Later, I make the effort to catch her eye, and she looks at me from across the room.

She, being perceptive as she is, catches the look of uncertainty in my eyes.

She cocks her head, wondering how she can answer my questions.

The gesture makes me want to laugh.

My stifled laugh becomes a smile, and she cocks an eyebrow.

She then realizes that she has evoked a true smile from me, quite a feat, and she smiles back.

Where did that smile even come from?

How did she get me to do that, to so easily give her such a warm smile?

She just has that affect on me, I guess.

She is a world.

As her world slowly and quietly integrates with mine, the opportunities that she makes possible for me become steadily clearer.

That's what she is.

For me, Haruhi is a world of chances.

* * *

**Yay! Well, that wraps it up. I hope you've all enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading, and look out for more Ouran work from me in the future. Please do leave me a review, so I can thank you personally. :)**

**-Skye**


End file.
